


fORGIVE ME SHAY

by Anonymous



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Bad Parenting, Drunk Texting, How Do I Tag, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the Van Buren group chat, Cameron will not stop spamming until Shay forgives her.





	fORGIVE ME SHAY

**Author's Note:**

> this fucking sucks. i'm sorry. idk when i even wrote it.
> 
> so this happens before shay forgives cameron bc of season 5. obviously. 
> 
> So the mom is drunk in this so if that triggers you, um...turn back now
> 
> also there's also the mom and mikayla but i forgot the mom's name is it won't let me tag mikayla so......

The Van Burens  
(4:00 AM)

bestvanburen: im sorry shay

bestvanburen: im sorry shay

bestvanburen: im sorry shay

bestvanburen: im sorry shay

bestvanburen: im sORRY SHAY

bestvanburen: IM SORRY SHAY

bestvanburen: IM FUCKING SORRY SHAY

imnotafuckinggremlin: Cameron, it’s four AM for us.

imnotafuckinggremlin: So stop fucking spamming!

bestvanburen: im not gonna stop fucking spamming until shay forgives me

imnotafuckinggremlin: It's not going to work. She holds a fucking grudge.

bestvanburen: well guess yall are never getting sleep again then

i'mshaynotgay: ...y'all?

bestvanburen: so you text me to question my choice of words but you wont text me to forgive me

i'mshaynotgay: basically.

drunkmom: shau jst fuckig fogife har

bestvanburen: just go back to sleep mom we can handle this ourselves

drunkmom: i wes nat slaapig

i'mshaynotgay: mom, you're literally drunk. come home.

bestvanburen: wait

bestvanburen: where is she?????

imnotagremlin: Fuck if we know.

drunkmom: kis an mke ap

i'mshaynotgay: mom,

i'mshaynotgay: we're across the fucking globe. so we can't kiss and make up.

drunkmom: im tarod of youra escuzoz

imnotafuckinggremlin has kicked drunkmom out of the chat

imnotafuckinggremlin: You're welcome.

i'mshaynotgay: is she going to be okay?

bestvanburen: probably

bestvanburen: so am i forgiven

i'mshaynotgay: fuck no.

i'mshaynotgay has left the chat

bestvanburen: fuck

**Author's Note:**

> another reason this sucks is bc i wrote it on my phone-


End file.
